


survival of the fittest

by isloremipsumafterall



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Camping, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5317517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloremipsumafterall/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Washington decides that camping might help to bridge the gap between all his political advisers, or at least it can't hurt more than another cabinet meeting and maybe the bears will solve the problem for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	survival of the fittest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plinys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/gifts).



> As part of the fic swap with Jess who was kind enough to post her fic tonight and make me cry so I thought I should finish mine and make it kinda funny since and hopefully succeeded since she requested the extended washington gang modern au camping trip.

_U NEED TO GET HERE ASAP_

Lafayette stared at the text message from Hercules, wondering if it was too early for this and he could pretend he’d never seen it.

 

_its ham and tjeff_

 

The next text made him groan, shoving his phone into his pocket and walking up Parliament steps and into the office area where Hercules was waiting; instead of look of despair however Hercules Mulligan was grinning widely.

 

“You have to see this.”

 

“What?” Before Lafayette could question it further Hercules grabbed his arm, dragging him into George Washington’s office where Thomas Jefferson and Alexander Hamilton were yelling.

 

Only something was off, instead of facing each other and throwing insults back and forth they were both looking at Washington.

 

“…are they agreeing?” Lafayette whispered, somewhat horrified at the scene.

 

Next to him Hercules nodded; from the corner John Laurens and James Madison traded him sympathetic looks, equally as lost in the situation.

 

“Sir with all due respect, this is a bad idea. There’s a lot of work that needs doing and none of us have time for a break and certainly not like this.” Hamilton was saying, his arms crossed.

 

“I’m loathe to agree with Hamilton but for once he’s got a point, I guess statistically it had to happen sooner rather than later.” Jefferson waved one hand in Hamilton’s direction.

 

“What’s going on?” Lafayette elbowed Hercules to get an answer.

 

“Enough!” Washington’s voice overrode everyone else’s, Thomas and Alexander’s mouths both shutting closed with an audible click though their mutinous glares weren’t quelled. “I’ve decided that we’re doing this, neither of you is getting a say. Now get out of my office. And someone tell Burr about this.”

 

They all scrambled out, stopping in the hallway and looking slightly dazed.

 

“Why are you all outside Washington’s office, was there a meeting called?” Aaron Burr, like Alexander always claimed he did, stepped out from nowhere to raise an eyebrow at all of them.

 

Hercules was the first to snap out of it, cheerfully slapping Aaron on the shoulder.

 

“We’re all going camping for a team building exercise. Washington’s orders.” Hercules said, first to snap out of it and cheerfully slapping Aaron on the shoulder, “Oh he also said to bring the family.”

 

“What?”

 

~~

 

“Hamilton why is Jefferson’s tent on fire?” Washington pinched the bridge of his nose, quietly wishing he could reverse time to the day before when he decided this might be a good idea.

 

“It was like that when I got here.” Alexander didn’t look guilty but it was hard to tell since he never looked guilty getting one up on Thomas.

 

“In Hamilton’s defense it was,” John said from next to him, “It caught fire from Burr’s tent.”

 

“Why was Burr’s tent on fire?”

 

John and Alexander shrugged and then together said, “Because Burr.”

 

“Just help them put it out.”

 

~~

 

When the fire had been put out they all stood by awkwardly with James, Thomas, and Aaron on one side of the camp opposite of Alexander, John, and Hercules, Lafayette as the most neutral in the group stood between them.

 

“I don’t think this is Washington’s best idea either,” He finally said to break the glaring silence, “But let’s all agree to just do whatever it takes to make this go faster.”

 

Nobody said anything still, the eerie silence coming from Alexander getting to even Thomas at that point.

 

Before they could do anything however Washington marched into their circle again, “All right, we’re going to perform some trust exercises. This may actually be good for all of you.”

 

~~

 

At the same time that Aaron regrettably fell back on the orders of Washington Alexander stepped away.

 

“Hamilton!”

 

“Sir, I swear, I had no idea we were starting the trust exercises. I just thought that Burr tripped over his own ego again. Or Jefferson’s, I assume like him it gets everywhere that it’s not wanted.”

 

“Maybe he tripped over your mouth, it’s certainly big enough Hamilton.” Thomas shot back from across the camp.

 

“Both of you take a walk. Maybe being in nature will actually clear your heads for once.”

 

~~

 

“Ham hasn’t returned yet,” Hercules frowned in the direction Alexander had stalked off in.

 

“Thank god for small blessings.” Aaron muttered, just low enough so Washington wouldn’t hear him.

 

“Someone find Hamilton, make sure he hasn’t pissed off a bear or something.” Washington somehow looked more tired than he usually did at the office, something none of them thought possible at this point.

 

“Either the bears killed him or he helped them stage an uprising.” John tried to lighten the mood, joining Lafayette and Hercules on their way out camp to find Alexander.

 

The three of them exchanged worried glances.

 

“It’s more likely the bear killed him.”

 

“He’s probably lecturing it as we speak.”

 

~~

 

It took them two hours to find Alexander who had stopped to pull out his phone and began tweeting about the camping trip and several of Thomas’ bills while the other man couldn’t do anything to stop him.

 

It took another hour to convince him to stop and that was only because his phone battery died.

 

~~

 

“Hamilton what the hell is this?” Thomas yelled as soon as they were back, waving his phone around.

 

“The truth,” Alexander shrugged, “I know you’re not used to seeing it being out of practice with it yourself but the rest of the world is catching on.”

 

“What is going on you two? What is it now?” Washington crossed his arms, making both of them huff and fidget under his stare.

 

“Jefferson started it.” Hamilton said.

 

“Uh, I fail to see how.”

 

“Your mere existence for a starter.”

 

Next to Washington Lafayette could hear something that sounded like ‘four more years.’

 

~~

 

“At least the children are enjoying themselves.” Eliza sighed, sitting next to Theodosia and watching the younger Theodosia run around with her two children, Philip and Angelica, and Lafayette’s son, George.

 

“Ah I believe you mean the kids are enjoying themselves,” Theodosia nodded her head to where Alexander and Thomas were still arguing, “The children are not.”

 

Eliza didn’t bother to hide her smile, “Good point.”


End file.
